List of Quests in Shadows of the Forsaken
Quests are one of the more important tasks in Shadows of the Forsaken, which are given to the player by various characters. Most quests require the Avatar to complete a number of tasks in a specific order by defeating enemies, collecting items, talking to characters, etc. Mario's Quests The following quests are handed out by Mario. Making the Fire Flower (lvl 6) This quest can be completed in any order. *Defeat 10 Piranha Plants *Defeat 5 Venus Fire Traps Reward - 150 Gold, 50 Experience, Fire Flower Dark Mario on the Loose (lvl 8) #Enter World 1-2 #Follow Mario's shadow #Defeat Dark Mario Reward - 2500 Gold, 250 Experience, Mario (Partner) Powerful Mage (lvl 5) *Defeat Kamek Reward - 150 Gold, 100 Experience Luigi's Quests The following quests are handed out by Luigi. Luigi's Spook (lvl 5) This quest can be completed in any order. *Defeat 3 Golden Ghosts *Defeat 2 Purple Punchers *Defeat 1 Blue Twirler Reward - 50 Gold, 50 Experience Powerful Boo (lvl 7) *Defeat Boolossus Reward - 100 Gold, 75 Experience Princess Peach's Quests The following quests are handed out by Princess Peach. Practice with the Toad Brigade (Main 01) #Return to Central Square #Complete the next goals in any order **Complete Captain Toad's Setting Equipment Quest **Complete Brainy Toad's Learning Skills Quest **Complete Sleepy Toad's Using Items Quest **Complete Mail Toad's Sending Mail Quest **Complete Bank Toad's Accessing Inventory Quest Reward - 100 Gold, 100 Experience Convincing Bowser (Main 07) #Talk to Mario #Enter Bowser's Castle #Defeat Bowser #Talk to Princess Peach Reward - 250 Gold, 50 Experience The Goomba King (lvl 2) *Defeat Goomboss Reward - 50 Gold, 20 Experience The Rampage of Dark Peach (lvl 15) #Talk to any five Guard Toads #Locate the Strange Portal #Defeat Dark Princess Peach Reward - 3000 Gold, 250 Experience, Princess Peach (Partner) Toadsworth's Quests Goomba Problems (lvl 2) This quest can be completed in any order. *Defeat 7 Goombas *Defeat 3 Paragoombas Reward - 30 Gold, 10 Experience Koopa Pests (lvl 2) This quest can be completed in any order. *Defeat 7 Koopa Troopas *Defeat 3 Koopa Paratroopas Reward - 30 Gold, 10 Experience Sharp Fangs (lvl 2) *Defeat 3 Piranha Plants *Reward - 15 Gold, 5 Experience Eerie Skeletons (lvl 3) *Defeat 10 Dry Bones Reward - 40 Gold, 15 Experience Brotherly Trio (lvl 3) This quest can be completed in any order. *Defeat 3 Hammer Bros. *Defeat 3 Fire Bros. *Defeat 3 Boomerang Bros. Reward - 60 Gold, 30 Experience Magical Mayhem (lvl 3) *Defeat 5 Magikoopas Reward - 50 Gold, 25 Experience Fiery Trouble (lvl 5) *Defeat 5 Venus Fire Traps Reward - 50 Gold, 25 Experience Gloomy Problems (lvl 50) *Defeat 10 Gloombas *Defeat 5 Paragloombas Reward - 500 Gold, 300 Experience Toad Brigade's Quests The following quests are handed out by the Toad Brigade. Setting Equipment (Main 02) This quest is given by Captain Toad and can be completed in any order. *Equip any Weapon *Equip any Headgear *Equip any Bodygear *Equip any Armgear *Equip any Lowgear *Equip any Footgear Reward - 20 Gold, 10 Experience Learning Skills (Main 03) This quest is given by Brainy Toad and can be completed in any order. *Learn any Combat Skill *Learn any Armor Skill *Learn any Other Skill Reward - 20 Gold, 10 Experience Using Items (Main 04) This quest is given by Sleepy Toad. *Use a Potion Reward - 20 Gold, 10 Experience Sending Mail (Main 05) This quest is given by Mail Toad. *Send Mail to anyone Reward - 20 Gold, 10 Experience Accessing Inventory (Main 06) This quest is given by Bank Toad and can be completed in any order. *Open Inventory *Rearrange Items in the Inventory *Place any Item in Storage Reward - 20 Gold, 10 Experience Two Sets of Orders (lvl 20) This quest is given by Captain Toad. *Talk to Brainy Toad *Talk to Sleepy Toad *Talk to Mail Toad *Talk to Bank Toad *Defeat Dark Captain Toad Reward - 400 Gold, 250 Experience Professor E. Gadd's Quests The following quests are handed out by Professor E. Gadd. Investigate the Shadow Double! (Main 08) #Talk to Luigi #Return to Boo Woods #Enter the Mansion #Defeat Dark Luigi Reward - 250 Gold, 100 Experience, Luigi (Partner) Boo Infestation (lvl 5) This quest can be completed in any order. *Defeat 10 Boos *Defeat 5 Pink Boos Reward - 60 Gold, 30 Experience Dark Research: Mushroom Kingdom (lvl 5) This quest can be completed in any order. *Defeat 3 Dark Toads *Defeat 3 Dark Koopas *Defeat 2 Dark Boos *Defeat Dark Bones Reward - 250 Gold, 100 Experience Bowser's Quests The following quests are handed out by Bowser. Rampant Skeleton (lvl 7) *Defeat Dark Bones Reward - 100 Gold, 70 Experience The Missing Koopalings (lvl 17) #Talk to Bowser Jr. #Find and speak to every Koopaling #Locate the Weird Pit #Defeat Dark Bowser Reward - 500 Gold, 250 Experience, Bowser (Partner) Bowser Jr.'s Quests The following quests are handed out by Bowser Jr. Clown Car Missing (lvl 30) #Investigate the East Hall #Investigate the West Hall #Find the Strange Alcove #Defeat Dark Bowser Jr. Reward - 600 Gold, 300 Experience, Bowser Jr. (Partner) Category:Lists Category:Shadows of the Forsaken